


Growing hole

by zuzzent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Romantic Gestures, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzzent/pseuds/zuzzent
Summary: Growing holes can be scientists' favourites tasks. They can be interesting, mysterious and big. That big, humans can't describe them.Like Lila's lying hole. Marinette knows, she doesn't have the luxury to be petty or salt. She is waiting. She is watching. She is pretending. Even so she won't sink Lila's level. Because she has a good advantage against Lila.Her plans are always success.





	1. It's decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. This is my first fanfictions in foreign languages, so excuse me, if I made mistakes. 
> 
> I tried to be fair for the characters personality, but sometimes in the show they are not exactly the real teenagers. Building protagonist and supporters is really hard, but I don't think in a kid show it is really right to forget about consistency. That's why I tried to be a little too realistic with season 3 opening situation.  
> (Of course it won't be dark, unhealty story. Just they are fourteen years old, then they are not that stupid. But I will work with this episode.)
> 
> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir @ Thomas Arctus.
> 
> Tumblr: zuzzent.

After one week the bigger part of the class stayed in Liarla little fantasy world. And Marinette can’t bear it. It is true, Adrien is at her side. But she barely can comment any lies that come out Lila mouth, because Alya does not believe her, and it is hurt, when her own best friend thinks she is just jealous. 

That’s why she remains silent if someone starts talking Lila. She doesn’t speak any word in that girl presence. However, she glares at her or goes out the classroom, if she can. Sometimes Adrien follows her, and they hang out a little before the next class. 

But that week was too hard. 

So, one night she started to work some idea. Marinette avoids calling it revenge, or any other petty name, but she wants to show the others who the real Lila is.

First Tikki tried to talk her down. 

‘It’s a really bad idea’ the kwami chirped with a worried look on her face. ‘Adrien also said…’

‘What Adrien thinks is right, that is his problem.’ the teenager shouted a little harshly.

The little god just watched her chosen wide eyes. Marinette never spoke like that to her. She was a little jumpy, but never that harsh.

The girl froze the same, just like her magic friend. 

‘I am sorry.’ Marinette whispered after some moment. ‘But I have to do it. Not for Paris. Not for my friends. But for myself.’ 

‘Marinette…’

‘If I am selfish, then I am. But Lila hurts MY friends. She lies about ME. She tricked others because of ME.’ she said. ‘I do not want to be that kind of superhero, who can safe everybody but herself.’

The night remained silent after that incident. Tikki continued to watch her chosen, while the teenager wrote her plan in a diary. When they went to bed, they just said a quiet ‘good night’ each other, then tried to sleep.

* * * 

‘Hey Lila, can you help me choose wich skirt is the better?’ Marinette heard Rose.

‘Of course, the orange. The pink is not trendy anymore.’

Marinette just shook her head, then tried to concentre her designs. Gabriel Agreste and Yves Saint Laurent will be hosting soon a competition with some too difficult theme, and she wants to be prepared. 

Right now, she chose some country and trying to create something presentable. India and Argentina were easy with some authentic and some football touch. However, Hungary was more difficult to come up a good colour scheme and line. It was little harder than the first two, but she could make it. The last one was France. Her own country gove her too much work, because she knows it pretty well. 

‘Argh’ 

She dropped her head at the table. It will be better if she just goes with the usual? Or a modern look will be more accepted with judges like Gabriel or Saint Laurent. 

‘I can help you, if you want?’

Marinette couldn’t believe it! She wants to help her? She? After some heavy breath she tried to answer politely. ‘Sorry, but I don’t think you can help me. Of course, I thank you your thoughts.’

‘But I know Vivienne Westwood.’ 

If there had been a list what Lila cannot say it, that will be the number fourth. Or the fifth, after she is best friend with Jagged Stone. The girl with pigtails became steel. She faced with Lila and remain silent. ‘Of course, when I got a dinner with her and Pierre Cardin last night, we talked about some modifications on his labels. So, I can be helpful.’ 

‘I really don’t get you.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

Oh, it is interesting. Marinette could see, how Lila’s mouth moved a little up, and how she thought she cannot be proved wrong. Oh, it is funny.

‘If you are lying about Jagged Stone or Prince Ali, it is something that I rarely can mess.’ _So that is what you think._ ‘But you really thought I will not ask questions about that? Do you even know how old Pierre Cardin is?’ Marinette rolled her eyes. ‘You are stupider than I thought.’

‘MARINETTE!’ 

There stood Alya with an annoyed face and a hand in her hips. Marinette sighed. Sometimes she is really unlucky. Maybe Chat Noir is rubbing on her. Why is this her life? After the first day all of them sat back their old place, but the class’s enthusiasm remained to Lila. 

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I hope you don’t start again?’ 

‘No, I just go back to my designs’ she smiled a little too innocent. It was a little exhausting for every occasion she had to apologise, or her friends want to make her to say sorry. But she is little be too hard for their trying. In the end it doesn’t matter she is regretful or not. Alya and the others with every minute fall in deeper and deeper in Lila’s web. 

‘Marinette!’ Again, that tone. ‘You have to be a little less rude. And why you can’t give Lila a chance? She is really a nice person.’

‘Yeah!’ The pigtailed girl didn’t look up for her sketchbook. ‘Lila is that great, she would like to offer me an opportunity to speak Vivienne Westwood and Pierre Cardin. And she had a dinner with them last night. How fantastic!’

After her sarcastic answer, she didn’t hear anything. So, she decided to look up. Next to Alya, there was Adrien. _Oh._ Marinette narrowed her eyes at Lila, who is smiling a really bizarre way. It will be so interesting but right now, she has to take care about her friend feelings.

‘A-Adrien’ Why is she stammer again? And of course she already felt how her cheeks heated up. 

The boy turned to face her. It was written his face, he heard the rant about Lila’s new lie. ‘Yes, Marinette?’ He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. It was just a model face. It was really sad that Adrien has to wear her work profiles in the school where he supposed to be with friends. Not liars who automatically choose Hawkmoth's side as soon they see a black butterfly. 

‘Can you help me some idea?’ Point to her sketchbook, then Adrien enterally face lights up. _Good move, Marinette!_

‘What is on your mind this time?’

Marinette started to explain her daily practise, they actually forgot about the two girl who stood beside them. Adrien was good listener and adviser in one person. He didn’t like much the fashion world, but easily understands it. And eagerly help her anytime. They deepened their talk, when some cracks could be heard. And after one moment, they were wet.

Really wet.

‘Whaaat…?’ Marinette tried to save what she can, but her sketchbook was destroyed. She glared up whoever was the failure. There stood Kim, next to Alix, who was hold a big bottle now empty. They were starring ashamedly the soaked paper. 

‘Oh, my…!’ someone shrieked. 

Lila was ripped the sketches from Marinette’s hands within a moment. The designer with wide eyes watched how Lila try to ‘help’. The brown hair girl started drying pages with tissues, but at the end she messed the drawings that was once only wet, now blurry. Then after Lila supposed help the book looked like someone throw up at it. 

‘I am really sorry.’ Lila said with remorse posture, while she handed back the destroyed design notes. ‘I am tripped the bottom of steps and unwillingly pushed Alix with some water bottle at Kim.’ 

Marinette can tell she was extremely cautious how she explained the story, but it was sadly clear to her Lila revenged her. Or she thought she is. The pigtailed girl took some calming breath. She didn’t give Lila any sighs that she was angry. 

‘Oh, it is okay Lila.’ she said with pretend forgiveness. ‘I always took some photo about my works, so the last pages are really the one that I cannot fully reproduce.’ And to bonus she tried to smile sweetly. ‘It was just an accident, right?’

The other girl eyes became cool, however on her face stayed a worried expression. ‘It’s really okay? You don’t hate me?’

‘Oh, if I hate someone then they have to make a bigger mistake as a little bottle drop.’ 

Lila jaw cracked. ‘Thank you.’ and she turned around and went to her sat. Marinette followed her with a side glace, then faced her messy sketchbook. With a tired sigh she took it and stood up as someone touched her shoulder. Kim and Alix were there with guilty looks. 

‘It’s really okay guys.’ with the next move she planned to go home to change clothes. But as soon as she stepped out the room, she met someone hard back. Okay, it’s official, this is not her lucky day. Firstly, Lila didn’t change school yet, then spoke to her, before made others spilling water at her and her designs. And finally, her clumsiness had to come back with full force. 

‘I am really so…’ started to apologize, but one finger silent her. First of all, Marinette focused the finger, after the hand with one silver ring, then the body where the hand belonged. 

Adrien smiled at her beamingly. 

She closed her eyes at one moment, or minute, or a week.

She forgot about Adrien.

She really doesn’t want to die in a school. Really. But sometimes Adrien can be certainly unhelpful with this task. In between her – also – unhelpful thoughts Marinette starred up. ‘You are wet too.’

The boy blinked some, then started giggle, while showed her his dry clothes. ‘Yeah, I was, that’s why I waited you.’ he winked. ‘Here is my extra shirt. It’s kinda big, but I hope…’ he held to her a black cloth. 

Marinette eyes remained at Adrien face for some second. And finally, she started realizing the value of this situation. She can wear Adrien’s t-shirt. Carefully took the item, and politely thanked it. 

‘I already changed in the bathroom, so hurry up, before Madam Bustier starts the lesson.’ 

She knew about one year, she loves this boy. But right now, she fell again.

‘You are the most amazing person, Adrien. I hope, you know.’ she said while pink blush coloured her face and pecked the surprised boy's cheek before she could think otherwise. ‘Thank you.’


	2. I do nothing.

There was something beautiful about the way, how she looked like in Adrien’s shirt. It was big, a real big man t-shirt, but it has a good quality and design. A simple black piece with some stars on it, however its line was slim and elegant. Gabriel Agreste’s style is always genderless or neutral, and that’s why Marinette loves it. Everyone can wear his clothes. She caught her reflection in the mirror - of course if they find their size. 

She pulled the restroom’s door open with a happy smile and went back to the classroom. She didn’t react to the loud murmurs when she arrived before Madame Bustier. She didn’t even spare a glace to Alya. Marinette pulled open her history notes, then tried to remain focus on the topic. 

‘Good morning everybody!’ the teacher clapped her hands. 

‘Before we start any war history or anything, we have to discuss some important tasks.’ Everybody perked up. ‘Till to the next week you have to fill your parents about this year’s events. Marinette will be kind and hand out some lists tomorrow.’ she smiled at the named girl, who just nodded. ‘Right now, we go back to 1918…’

Madame Bustier voice faded on the background. Nevertheless, Marinette’s thoughts were flying elsewhere. She talked about it with the teacher yesterday. She has to share some documents with the class, and after that she needs to meet some parents, who neglected last years occasions like parents-day or tournaments.

She glanced back above her shoulder. On her list there was Lila’s parents, and of course Adrien’s father. Monsieur Agreste won’t be a problem she assumed, but Rossi’s will be a challenge. Like their daughter, so she needs to plan it pretty well, before this girl lies through the school system.

But these visits are good opportunities to her idea to come into effects.

 

First period end shortly, and at the front steps she said bye to Adrien, who also went home for lunch. After the first Liarla-fiasco she decided to eat with her parents. She did not want to repeat that day. _Never again._ Of course, Alya commented it, but she was determined. She wasn’t jealous, like the young journalist thought, she just wants a peaceful lunch.

She looked at her purse. Tikki was kind of cold to her all morning. She understood it. She was rude and unfair to the little kwami. ‘Tikki.’

The god looked her with dejected eyes. Like she betrayed her trust. These kind of looks have that heavy power, and Marinette couldn’t take it. She scooped up her friend and hugged her to her cheek. ‘I’m sorry.’ she whispered. ‘I just want …’

‘I know.’ Tikki cut in it. ‘I know you have to do things for just yourself. I know.’ she shook herself. ‘And you have every right to do it. But please, promise me you will be extra careful. It’s not good thing to manipulate others.’

‘I am not…’

‘It’s manipulating, Marinette.’ shushed the teenager. ‘Then again, I must remember that you are still a child, who also can grow to some beautiful person if I let you. And you will make mistakes, you will have problems. And you can’t be always the perfect lady like I would like it.’

Marinette rubbed her teary eyes. ‘You have to experience things your own. And I need to understand this.’

Marinette choked a sob. ‘I love you, Tikki.’

‘I love you too, Marinette.’

 

After lunch she went back school. She calmed down already, but her heart was heavy. She kind of knew what she will find there and what she has to do. And she was right. Most of her classmates rounded around Lila. Again. Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down. With a side glance she saw Adrien was missing. _Maybe a photoshoot._ Nowadays he was the only one who she like to talk. 

‘Girl, it’s awesome!’ Alya shrieked loudly at the back. Marinette sighed. ‘If you do this, I help you. And you can help me with my blog.’ 

It hurts a little bit. 

Some weeks ago, Alya was ranted to her, not to some fraud. But, right now, she just an envious girl with unhealthy possessive vibes to her best friends. Maybe her plan is not a good idea at all. The class is happy now, because Lila tells them everything they want to hear. No matter if it has real stand or not. Maybe she isn’t fit the class anymore, like she thought before. Maybe…

‘Hey Marinette!’

‘Whaat…?’ she jolted up.

She didn’t expect green eyes and sunshine hair when she looked up. Adrien leaned to her with a worried face. ‘Are you okay?’

Marinette felt how her face blushed a little. ‘Yeah, I… I am fine.’

Adrien frowned. ‘I know it’s not ideal, but if you want to talk about it…’ he smiled softly. ‘I am always at your service.’ he bowed a little.

He didn’t have to mention what he meant, Marinette knew. It was a promise. She knew it. Adrien is that person who will do anything to his friends. And Marinette is so happy to call herself one of his friends. ‘Thank you, Adrien.’ she smiled at him gratefully. 

 

‘DUDE!’ The yell cracked their encounter.

Nino called Adrien away, and she missed the blond flushed cheeks. But she heard what they told to him, like always, because if Lila is in that it has to be noisy. 

‘Lila is kind of Jagged Stone’s niece.’ It was Max voice, firstly. 

‘And she said she can get the new album with autograph on it for us.’ Kim shouted excitedly. Everybody cheered in the room expect Adrien and Marinette. And the model boy frowned.

‘And how you get it, Lila?’ 

‘Oh, Adrien.’ This fraud took her actress again with her innocent posture and voice. ‘I just ate with him yesterday and he mentioned his new album. Something about his incompetent cover designer. And I know you all like his music, so I asked him, and he said yes.’ 

‘Incompetent cover designer?’ Alya repeated it. ‘But…?

Marinette felt how everybody attentions fall at her. She didn’t move one inch because her brain cells worked up. _That is…?_ Lila didn’t know about her connections or she tried to annoy her. Fortunately, before someone had a chance for a question, Chloe shut the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes at the class, then she humped and went to her sat.

The blonde girl was alone since Sabrina choose team-Lila along the entire class. Marinette saw sometimes Adrien had tried to make some conversation with her, but Chloe wasn’t acted like Chloe at all nowadays.

‘Yeah.’ Lila raised her voice, so she cut out the class their daze. ‘He said that guy is really unskilled, but he is some of his sponsor son, so… You all know how it is.’ She giggled. 

This was it. 

‘But isn’t Marinette his cover designer?’ 

It was Rose who spoke. She sounded confused. Marinette felt how Tikki nagged her legs through her bag. She almost laughed. And the kwami was worried about her manipulation. It was really funny, how someone can be that kind of stupid.

‘Yes, I am.’ she said loudly. ‘But I didn’t know I am a boy. So sorry if I mislead you guys.’ she added. 

And if she wanted to be crueller, she would have requested some information about how Lila could be two places at once, because in the morning she just talked about her dinner with Vivien Westwood and Pierre Cardin. And if she has can trust Alya she has had her backup too. But Marinette is a kind girl, so she chuckled and rather remained quiet until the beginning of the class.

She barely registered how everyone stunned when Adrien burst into delighted laughing and walked to his sat with shaking shoulder.

 

Marinette wouldn’t have thought Lila was waiting for her, again. But the Italian stood in front of her when she stepped on the school stairs. And she looked not just pissed off, but angry.

‘I don’t know who you think you are. But I will destroy you.’ she hissed without any hesitation. ‘I am better than you.’

‘Oh, sure.’ Marinette nodded with neutral face.

‘I will get Alya, Nino, Adrien and everybody from you, and you can’t do anything about it.’

‘Like today. When you ran headfirst to that lie?’ Lila flinched, however it was her fault, and Marinette won’t feel guilty about it. ‘You thought… No… You still think I am some stupid, naive schoolgirl.’ She stepped forward. ‘But you didn’t calculate in your strategy that Adrien isn’t believing you in the first day when you came back. You thought everybody will fall at your foot without any thinking. You assumed I am some nobody who doesn’t have any famous friend.’

She leaned in Lila personal place like she did it in the bathroom one week ago.

‘But I am your enemy, right?’ she grinned humourless. ‘So please, don’t look down me!’ Marinette tilted her head up proudly. ‘But you don’t have to worry about me anymore, because I will do nothing against you. So, bye!’

With that she walked by the girl to her home.

She didn’t see Lila’s confusion or her clenched fist. 

But she felt the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It can be a long process before you learn how to be honest. You don’t need to be rude or forcefully, sometimes enough to be yourself."


End file.
